


Stormy weather

by trashtacular15



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Astraphobia, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hamilton isnt an ass for once, jamilton is my jam, jefferson is scared of thunder, jefferson is shook, this is the first fanfiction ive actually completed pRAISE THE LORD, what a shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashtacular15/pseuds/trashtacular15
Summary: He’d never tell a soul, but he was terrified of storms.





	

The sky was overcast, The air dry and warm. Thomas made his way down the road, looking up at the sunless sky. He let out a small sigh as he walked, thoughts muddled by recent events. It had only been five or so days ago that he’d stumbled upon Alex, his arrogant, loud-mouthed coworker, collapsed in the middle of hallway leading to his office. The doctor said it was exhaustion. Washington practically put Alex under house arrest, giving him two weeks off and a scolding for working himself so hard. Thomas thought it would be relieving to finally have some time away from that loud mouth. He was wrong.  
It didn't help that, despite his best efforts to ignore it, he had a massive crush on Alex. He noticed his absence almost immediately, and each day it grew to be more and more of a problem. He genuinely missed having him around. He missed seeing his face, hearing his voice….So, In a lapse of judgement he would probably regret later, he decided to pay him a visit.  
As he neared his colleagues street, he caught a whiff of approaching rain, carried by the warm spring breeze. It left him with a feeling of unease as he quickened his pace, trying hard not to think of the dark rolling clouds moving in above his head, grey and laden with rain. He’d never tell a soul, but he was terrified of storms. he quickly reached Alex's home and rang the doorbell.

 

Alex shut the book he was reading, having re-read the same page for the third time in a row. He rubbed his eyes, letting out a sigh. He hated this. Stuck at home, nothing to do, no one to talk to. How was he expected to relax like this? He let his mind wander to his fellow colleague, Thomas. A wonderly charismatic man, he be lying if he said he hadn't thought of him fondly. However, He was sure thomas hated him, considering how much they argued at work. He only wished he could get on his good side….  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sound of his door bell. “Hang on!” he said, leaving his living room and heading to the door. the person he saw when he opened it however, made his eyes widen.  
“Jefferson?” he said questioningly.  
“evening Hamilton.” replied Thomas in a suave tone. “ I suppose your wondering why im here.” he said, shooting him a sly grin. Alex stared at Thomas, his suspicion rising. He wasn't unhappy to see him, but why would he show up at his house all of a sudden?  
“...yes. I am.” he said slowly.  
Thomas snickered “ oh relax, I'm not here to cause you grief. Wash wanted me to check up on you. You know how he is.”he said. Alex relaxed a bit. He could tell he was lying of course, but he didn't seem to have any bad intentions.  
” oh. Well tell him I'm… better. Definitely better.” he said, smiling tiredly. 

Before they could continue, the low rumbling of thunder caught their attentions.

“Damn, that storm sure sounds like a bitch.” Alex said bluntly. He looked over at Thomas, whose eyes were locked on the sky. “Jefferson?”  
Thomas stood rigid, jaw clenched, staring up at the dark rolling clouds. It was a look he remembered from his childhood, the look of someone about to cross paths with a hurricane. It was fear. “Jefferson?” he said, louder. Jefferson turned quickly, alarmed.  
“Do you… want to stay here until the storm is over?”  
Thomas scoffed, regaining his composure. “What? Why the hell-” he began, before he was interrupted by a far off clap of thunder, which made him jump.

“...I-I mean, i suppose” he said, looking away, his hands on his hips.  
Alex smiled.

 

Thomas kept a death grip on his side of the couch, the sickening feeling of dread in his stomach growing as the thunder outside got louder. He looked over at Alex, whose nose was currently buried in a book. His hair was done up on a sloppy bun, a few stray strands hanging loosely round his face, making him look cuter then usual. He couldn't tell if it was because of the anxious state he was in, or something else, but Thomas suddenly had the urge to snuggle up next to him.

“Uh.. Jefferson?”  
Thomas felt his face grow hot, realizing he’d been caught staring. He tried to think of something to say, some sort of excuse.  
“U-uh.. i-i was just-” he began, before a loud clap of thunder interrupted him. His words failed him, the only sound he managed to make being a startled yelp. He clutched his chest, his breathing ragged as he tried to calm down. 

“Thomas!”

Thomas turned to see a distressed looking Alex staring back up at him. “Are..are you ok?” he said, placing a hand on his arm. He pulled himself away, glaring down at the floor.  
“I’m fine.” he said harshly. Alex moved closer ” Thomas please, let me hel-”

Suddenly, The room lit up with light as the deafening sound of thunder drowned out everything. Thomas screamed. in a moment of desperate fear, His heart pounding, ears ringing, he grabbed Alex, embracing him tightly. 

 

Alex let out a yelp of surprise, falling back onto the end of the couch. He stayed there, frozen as the thunder subsided. He felt he face grow hot.  
“...Thomas?” he said in a quietly.Thomas was shaking, hyperventilating and clinging to Alex for dear life, his head buried in his shoulder. Slowly, Alex wrapped his arms around Thomas, feeling him relax slightly. 

“H-hey, its ok, everything's ok...” he said in a soft, quiet tone. There was a another flash, this one less bright as the the other, and a rumbling of thunder. He heard Thomas whimper. Alex held him closer and, hesitating, slowly and gently ran a hand though Thomas’s hair as he began to sob softly.  
“Shhhhhh, Its ok, Its ok….” Alex said soothingly.  
“A-..Alex..” Thomas said in a quivering voice. “Please don't let go..”

“I wont” Alex said, tightening his grip on him. 

 

He could hear the storm outside receding, slowing to a light drizzle. He sat in silence, still holding onto thomas, when he suddenly spoke.  
“I….I'm sorry” he said quietly. Alex sighed. “No no its… Its ok. I’m not upset.” he said.

Silence.

“.....Thomas.” said Alex slowly. “Do you hate me?”

Thomas sat up, a concerned looking expression on his face. “Hate you? Alex, I dont hate you, I-”  
He looked into Alex's eyes, their faces inches apart. His breath hitched slightly, his face flushing as his worlds failed him. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to come to terms with this eventually.  
“Alex.” he said, opening his eyes. “I’m going to be honest. I-”

“Shut up”

Thomas stared. “What?”

“I said,” Thomas felt Alex's hand slide to his neck. “Shut up.”

Before he can react, Alex leans forward and kissed him. Thomas freezes, his eye wide with surprise. The kiss is gentle and His lips are soft and warm. He can taste a hint of coffee on them.a warm feeling swells in his chest, a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time. Hes afraid of it for a moment, but the he relaxes, letting the warmth take hold of him. He can't re member the last time he felt this safe. After a few moments, Alex pulls away. his face is red.  
“I-...I shouldn't have done that.” he says quickly, looking away. “I- shit, im sor-”

“Alex” Thomas said with a smile. “I was going to say I love you.”

 

Alex’s blush grew darker, a surprised look on his face “...oh.”

Jefferson chuckles.  
“How did i fall for an idiot like you.” He said, brushing a stray hair out of Alex’s face. Alex smiled.

“I should be asking myself the same question.” He said back.

“Alex?”

“Hm?”

“Shut up.”

Thomas pulled him into another kiss, this one longer. When they finally pull apart, They're both smiling like idiots, hands intertwined with one another, laughing.

Thomas thinks this visit was the best decision of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK THREE DAYS TO MAKE BUT I DID IT. I FINALLY FINISHED A FANFICTION MOM ARE YOU PROUD OF ME.
> 
> ps: im planning on making another jamilton AU fic where hamilton and jefferson are rival proffesors and -gasp- it might be muti chaptered so stick around for that i guess


End file.
